The present invention relates to a blur correction camera having a function of sensing a camera shake of a photographer and correcting a blur due to the camera shake.
Conventionally various techniques of blur correction cameras having a function of sensing a camera shake and correcting a blur caused by the camera shake have been proposed.
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 9-304803 discloses a technique of reducing a blur display amount during the blur correction to about one-third a blur display amount not during the blur correction when a camera shake is sensed and its corresponding blur state is displayed in real time. According to this technique, a user can feel a camera performing a blur correcting operation even in a lens shutter camera or a wide-angle shot in which basically the user did not really feel a blur correcting operation in a finder optical system (prior art 1).
Another technique of sensing a camera shake and decentering part (lens) of a shooting optical system according to the camera shake to prevent an image from moving on an image forming plane, is developed. In this technique, a user can really feel a single-lens reflex camera performing a blur correcting operation through a finder image (prior art 2).
In prior art 1, a blur display amount is uniformly set to about one-third during the blur correction; however, the actual blur amount of an image formed on an image forming plane does not always correspond to the blur display amount. The blur display amount becomes larger or smaller than one-third of amount, depending upon the conditions (frequency and amplitude) of a camera shake and the states of a blur correction mechanism. The amount is therefore incorrect.
In prior art 2, even though a lens as described above is employed, an image blur cannot be eliminated completely and a photographer cannot know a level of the remaining image blur.